Over You
by vanellopepines
Summary: Her room was still infested in Luke posters and pictures of him sleeping and drooling on his papers in school. She felt like a sick person, but Ravi would never find out because he'd never come to her place. Rated T for safety. **NEW UPDATES EVERY SUNDAY!**
1. Chapter 1

Over You

Connie settled down in her bedroom. Ever since she had started dating Ravi, things had changed between her and Luke.

Or had they?

Her room was still infested in Luke posters and pictures of him sleeping and drooling on his papers in school. She felt like a sick person, but Ravi would never find out because he'd never come to her place.

Connie pulled out her Luke doll from her closet, as she had abandoned it. She grabbed her beach blonde Barbie doll and sat the two dolls next to each other on her bed. "Oh, Connie. Your the girl of my dreams! Will you marry me?" She did her best to imitate Luke. "Of course, hot stuff!" She nearly pressed the dolls' plastic lips together.

"I need Jessie."

She grabbed a redhead Barbie and put it inbetween the Connie and Luke dolls. "No, no no Connie! You can't have her! He's mine." She made the Jessie doll push Connie over the edge of the bed. "Oh, Luke! I love you!" She imitated Jessie, purposely making her sound like a cowgirl. Suddenly, she ripped the Jessie doll's head off. The doll's head fell onto the floor and under her bed.

"Luke is mine."

She snapped out of it. No, Connie had Ravi and Ravi had Connie. They were happy together!

But still, Connie and Luke needed to finish their storyline. "I can't wait to see Jessie blood and guts all over the floor. The best part is that I get to kidnap Luke."

She grabbed the sharpest knife out of her collection and slapped it into her backpack along with the headless doll.

"Jessie doesn't know whats coming."

**I basically came up with this after watching Creepy Connie's Curtain Call for the 100th time.**

**Next chapter should** **come after a review.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	2. Penthouse Break-In

Over You

Chapter 2

Jessie sat on the couch, reading one of Emma's Tiger Beat magazines. She flipped to a page and paused._ Is it just me or does that model look exactly like Connie?_ The thought remained in her head for a while. Connie hadn't visited since they last saw... or had she?

About near Christmas a present appeared under the tree that read "For: Lukey Pookey, From: Unknown.". It was in none of the Ross family's handwriting, and none of them called Luke by that really weird name. Jessie decided not to call the police that time.

Suddenly, the lights went dark.

"Hey, what happened to the power?"

Then Jessie realized Ravi was taking a walk with Mrs. Kipling.

And Luke was dancing in the park, and Zuri was playing there.

Emma was doing one of her "Kitty Couture" videos at her friend's house.

The elevator opened, but no one came out. Jessie heard footsteps in the screening room. She inched toward it anxiously. _I mean, who wouldn't break into a 500000000$ apartment penthouse? _She thought. _Cling._ The curtains flung open. But no one was there. Jessie noticed the TV was on.

That was strange. She had shut it off 2 hours ago.

Before she knew it, a knife plunged into the wall. Jessie shrieked, confirming that it could've hit her neck. She grabbed her jacket and didn't dare take the elevator out of the penthouse. Her fists slammed against the door, opening it. She ran for her life, and out of the building.

**"You may have won this time, Jessie. But my next visit is to the park." **Connie pulled the knife out of the wall and stabbed it into the Jessie doll.

!

**Wow, Connie has really gone nuts this time! Review to see what happens in the park. Hint: One member of the Ross family goes. :O**


	3. Jail Bird

Over You

Chapter 3

Connie walked down into the park, trying to act as natural as ever. She just couldn't get the happy thought of Luke finally being her prisoner out of her physco mind. The people watching quickly stood aside as she walked down to Luke. They all had seen her get arrested on the news that night she snapped.

She was stopped by Zuri.

"Hi, Connie! Wanna play with me?" Zuri had become friends with Connie ever since she had been acting, well, not so insane. "I would, but I have heads to take." Connie paused as Zuri cocked her head with a confused look. "I mean, a test to take! Who takes heads?" Then she realized she had said too much.

"Hey Zuri... why don't you come to my house? We could play there." Connie smirked.

"Sure, Connie! Whadda you wanna play?" Zuri smiled.

"A little thing I call kidnapping." Connie put her hand over Zuri's mouth and carried the little girl to a bike. She ripped the chain that hooked the bike to a pole in half and put Zuri in the basket. Zuri struggled to get out, but it was no use. Connie tied a bandana over her mouth to muffle her screams and yells. She rode away as fast as a car, and didn't stop. Zuri started to lose air, and finally, fainted.

...

Jessie scrambled down the sidewalk. She needed to get away ASAP. Her heart was beating faster than ever. Halfway down the street, she bumped into a police officer. "Hey, watch it lady." His mustache seemed to scowl as he did. Jessie was so out of breath she couldn't say things right. "Help...you...got...to...creepy...and...help!" She kneeled down and panted heavily.

"Look lady, you seem a little off. I'll have to take you to the slammer for the night and then in the morning you'll go to a rehab center." Before she knew it, he cuffed her and threw her into the police car. "No! You don't get it I'm not crazy!" Suddenly, as her anger built up, she scratched the police officer's neck. "Oh my... I'm so-" She gasped. "SO WHAT! You're going to the slammer for longer than you're expected now, missy!" He growled.

!

**Oh no! Zuri was kidnapped and Jessie was thrown in jail! Haha, cliffhanger! Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Over You

Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter is so late! Lol, enjoy!**

The policeman dragged Jessie to the station, and threw her in the cell. "It's bad enough that Connie is after me, but now.. I'm in jail..." Jessie's thoughts swam through her head. She had never been in jail except for that one time the police elf threw them in mall jail. What would she say to Christina and Morgan? "Hey Christina and Morgan, I lost Zuri and now I'm in jail. Can I keep my job?" No. This couldn't happen. She couldn't lose her dream job now. She dug through her hair and found a barrette. She reached her hand to the lock.

"Almost there..." She unlocked the cell. Running, she escaped the prison.

(At Connie's house)

Connie threw Zuri onto the bed. All she could hear was muffled screaming. "Shut up, you little brat!" She untied the rag that was around Zuri's face. "You're a disgusting, horrible person!" Zuri blurted out. Connie hit her with the pillow. "Be right back. Don't move." Connie left the room. Zuri grabbed her phone and texted Emma. "Its for the best.".


End file.
